On a échangé nos majordomes
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: Gros délire en perspective, le métier de majordome peut avoir du bon, dans un certain sens
1. Chapter 1

_Ohayo gentils gens ! _

_Me revoici avec une fic complètement dégeantée qui m'est passée par la tête un beau matin 8D ! Alors pourquoi ne pas la poster sur ? N'est ce pas ?_

_Pas de Sebastian/Ciel ( quoique... ) cette fois, ni de Claude/Alois, mais du Sebastian/Alois, Claude/Ciel, Claude/Sebastian, Alois/Ciel = []. Nan je plaisante rassurez-vous xD. _

_Bref lisez si vous en avez encore le courage._

_oooooooooooo_

_On a échangé nos majordomes._

_Dans une boite magique qui fait de la lumière et des sons et où on peut voir des bonhommes bouger, nous retrouvons ce qui semblerait être une émission en noir et blanc. Confortablement installée dans son canapé, pop-corn dans une main et coca dans l'autre, une certaine personne fixait l'étrange boite. Mais regardons donc de quoi il s'agit. _

_Ladies and Gentlemen, assez-vous au fond de votre siège, allez cherchez soda, chips,... Et savourez ! Ce programme vous est offert par Phantom & Co. !_

_A l'intérieur de la très mystérieuse boi-boite, dans une ville d'un certain pays où l'on se drogue au thé depuis des siècles, nous retrouvons en direct, ou pas, exactement quatre personnes dont deux de la noblesse. Un petit blond à l'air arrogant et malicieux, accompagné d'une asperge en noir, aux cheveux fraîchement coiffés ( d'ailleurs le concerné sortit de sa poche un peigne pour replacer ses cheveux ) de la même couleur et au visage un air du genre Pedobear. En face d'eux, un petit enfant ( contestation de l'enfant en question * ) aux cheveux croisés entre le bleu et le gris avec ce qui pourrait ressembler à une sorte de frange ratée par un coiffeur myope, avec un visage entre le mix de Grincheux et Emile, chanteur de Gold, bref, un brin déprimant comme air. Il était accompagné d'un homme également en noir, aux cheveux ébènes dont les restants de frange passaient derrière ses oreilles, aux yeux rouges reflétant un air malin et joueur. _

_Ces quatre personnes étaient réunies devant une table sur laquelle était posée des tasses non pas de chocolat,... Mais de thé mes amis ! Ils buvaient donc tranquillement, fixant tous une étrange et innocente enveloppe. Une femme très maquillée semblable à un pot de peinture apparut à leur cotés. Elle portait une robe du 19e siècle. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil entre les deux duos de personnes. D'un coté les Phantomhive et de l'autre les Trancy. _

_- Messieurs, si vous êtes réunis en cette belle journée-_

_- Quelle belle journée ? la coupa Alois, en soupirant. Il pleut... _

_- C'est ce qu'il y avait marqué dans le script, contentez-vous de le suivre à la lettre !_

_- Tss..._

_- Je disais donc..._

_- Qu'il pleuvait. ajouta le blondinet bien décidé à faire péter un câble à la présentatrice._

_- Silence ! _

_- ..._

_- Bien ! Alors nous disi-_

_- Qu'il faisait beau bien qu'il pleuve. ricana le Comte Trancy._

_- MAIS " biiiiiip " LAISSEZ MOI FAIRE CETTE " biiiiiiip " DE PRÉSENTATION A LA FIN ! FERMEZ LA ! ( Censuré pour propos violents )_

_Cette fois-ci, Alois riait aux éclats tandis que le visage de la femme était passé au rouge vif, tel un athlète venant de courir un cent mètre. Il avait réussi son coup. Fier de lui, il bu d'une traite son thé et la reposa sur sa coupelle dans un bruit très aigu, attirant sur lui les foudres de la madame._

_- Dites ce que vous avez à dire avant que je ne reparte. soupira Ciel. Alois, tu la ferme._

_- Merci Comte. Si vous êtes réunis aujourd'hui, c'est pour participer à notre émission spéciale : " On a échangé nos majordomes ". A présent, messieurs les Comtes, veuillez changer votre majordome avec celui en face de vous._

_- Sebastian, tu vas servir Alois, fais ce que tu veux. murmura Ciel._

_- Yes my Lord._

_- Claude je veux que tu t'occupe comme il se doit de Ciel, tache de t'éclater, c'est un ordre de ton maître._

_- Yes Your Highness._

_Claude se leva en premier avec un air à la limite du psychopathe, d'ailleurs, on pouvait très nettement distinguer la couleur rouge de ses iris. Il alla se poster aux cotés du Comte Phantomhive, sous l'oeil plus qu'attentif de Sebastian. Il faut dire que ce dernier déteste qu'on lui pique ses affaires. A son tour, le majordome des Phantomhive vint se placer derrière Alois, la mine stoïque. _

_- Bien ! Vous pouvez retourner dans vos manoirs respectifs ! Nous nous reverrons dans une semaine. Bonne chance à vous._

_Nos deux chers jeunes Comtes quittèrent leurs sièges pour regagner leur fiacre. Sebastian regarda son jeune maître vénéré/adoré, en bref, sa propriété, s'éloigner avec un type Pedobear qui désirait le bouffer par dessus tout. C'était donc inquiet qu'il suivit Alois. Tous montèrent en voiture et prirent la direction de leur demeure. _

_Dans le fiacre, Ciel était légèrement paniqué : il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont Claude, son nouveaumajordomedémoniaquepe dobearTEMPORAIRE le regardait : un air de bête sauvage affamée._

_- ... Arrête de me regarder comme ça, ça m'énerve ! Tu n'auras pas mon âme démon de pacotille !_

_- Démon de pacotille ?_

_- Parfaitement ! _

_- ... Comme vous voudrez. Mais ne souhaitez-vous pas passer un Pacte avec moi ici et maintenant ? Renoncez à votre diable de majordome et concluez un nouveau contrat avec moi. Je promets d'exaucer le moindre de vos désirs._

_- Non, je refuse. Je n'ai pas besoin, j'ai Sebastian. POINT !_

_Claude se tut, n'ayant rien à redire. Ce fut un silence presque bénéfique qui s'installa dans le fiacre, et ce, jusqu'au manoir._

_De son coté, Sebastian élaborait un plan diabolique mentalement. Il n'allait certainement pas quitter la propriété des Trancy sans avoir pris un peu de bon temps. _

_- Sebastian ! J'ai mal aux pieds ! Masse les ! déclara Alois._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Comment ça " Pourquoi " ?! Tu dois m'obéir !_

_- Mon jeune maître ne m'a jamais ordonné de vous obéir. Je n'ai nullement envie de vous " masser les pieds ". _

_- Tss... La semaine va être compliquée..._

_Le majordome soupira, pourquoi Ciel avait-il accepté ce jeu stupide ? Il détestait par dessus tout le Comte Trancy. Leur fiacre roula donc en direction du très grand manoir de la famille Trancy, et cela dans un étrange calme..._

_La suite au prochain épisode ! Les téléspectateurs jusque lors bien assis dans leur siège se relevèrent en criant " ON VEUT LA SUITE ! ", ignorant bien sur qu'elle était déjà en cour de rédaction. Et c'est à ce moment précis que se déclencha la musique de Nyan Cat, afin de souligner que cette émission n'avait qu'un seul but : Être ridicule ! Notre cherchatgaufretteavecsesarce ncielsennoiretblanc volait donc dans l'espace lui aussi en noir et blanc._

_La personne assise sur son canapé se leva aussitôt après le début du Nyanyanya, et alla éteindre sa boite magique presque par réflexe de survie, aussi bien pour elle que pour son poste de télé._

_PARTIE CACHÉE ! ( Dans cette partie seront affichés les dialogues cachés entre la présentatrice et les participants )_

_* La contestation d'un petit enfant_

_Femme : un petit enfant-_

_Ciel : DE QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!_

_Femme : C'est le script. _

_Ciel : Oui mais pourquoi ?! Changez le script !_

_Femme : Impossible ! De plus il semblerait que ce sobriquet soit particulièrement apprécié par la rédactrice, si vous avez des plaintes, adressez vous à elle directement._

_Rédactrice : Je pars en voyage quelques temps, envoyez moi un mail pour toutes contestations. Allez ciao~ * fiche le camp *_

_Et c'est ainsi que Ciel garda le sobriquet aussi ridicule soit-il ...ou pas, durant toute la durée de l'émission. _

_oooooooooooo_

_Voilà voilà, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu, bravo à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici ! La suite au chapitre 2 ! ;D _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey hey hey, me voilà prête à vous dévoiler mes tours et à vous faire disjoncter le cerveau. Bref, sur ce je vous laisse retrouver nos quatre héros !_

_Hello Ladies and Gentlemen ! Bienvenue sur la chaîne où l'on présente le pas très célèbre, " On a échangé nos majordomes " ! Toujours offert par " Phantom & Co. " Et son tout nouveau partenaire et concurrent " Trancy's channel ". Mais avant, une courte page de pub !_

_Le public ronchonna. Quel était l'idiot qui avait inventé la publicité ? _

_Les personnes qui ne l'avaient pas encore fait allèrent chercher de quoi manger le temps de la pub._

_Une dame différente de celle de la semaine passée fit son apparition sur l'écran de la toujours très mystérieuse caisse magique. Nous nous devons de préciser que la femme " pot de peinture " avait déposer sa démission à l'émission aussitôt l'épisode 1 terminé. Elle passait aujourd'hui un petit séjour en hôpital psychiatrique. Nous vous rassurons que ses jours ne sont pas en danger, seul son état mental est pour le moment préoccupant. _

_Mais retrouvons nos quatre héros après leur arrivée dans leur demeure._

_De son coté, Sebastian avait clairement fait comprendre à son nouveau maître, qu'il ne voulait pas obéir à ses ordres. Alois avait un majordome borné à son service, le pauvre. ( Rire sadique de la rédactrice ). Ce pauvre Comte attendait son repas du midi dans sa grande salle à manger. Le diable de majordome le lui apporta sans dire mot. Après avoir péniblement déposé ce qui ressemblait à une assiette sur la table, Alois examina attentivement le plat qui lui était servi : une vision des enfers. Ledit plat était constitué d'une viande carbonisée, noire comme du charbon, de légumes crus, le tout baignant dans une sauce verdâtre. Bref, il faudrait être affamé pour y toucher. _

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? demanda le blondinet._

_- Voici une viande de boeuf, accompagnée de haricots, petits pois et carottes, le tout avec une sauce aux brocolis. ricana le démon. Régalez vous._

_- Tu cherche à m'empoisonner c'est ça ?_

_- Tout à fait " maître ". Il vous faut manger pour grandir._

_- Tss,... Pourquoi refuse-tu de m'obéir ?_

_- Je n'ai aucune envie d'obéir aux ordres d'un " gamin mal élevé " de votre genre._

_- Très bien..._

_Alois attrapa la caraffe d'eau... Chaude ( oui notre cher Sebastian était bien taquin ) et balança son contenu sur son nouveau majordome. Trempé, celui-ci prit violemment le menton du Comte d'une main, ses yeux brillant d'une couleur diabolique._

_- Puisque vous semblez vouloir jouer, nous allons jouer. le menaça Sebastian. Nous verrons bien qui craquera en premier. _

_- Parfait, que la partie commence !_

_L'homme aux cheveux ébènes s'éloigna de son maître sans ranger quoi que ce soit, un sourire malin aux lèvres. Le jeu venait de commencer._

_Au manoir des Phantomhive, l'ambiance était toute autre. Un calme presque surnaturel y régnait. On entendait seulement le cui-cui des petits oiseaux sautillant de branches en branches. Cependant ..._

_- Laisse moi je te dis ! _

_Claude avait coincé Ciel entre lui et le mur. Ses yeux brillaient en rouge tels les feux tricolores que l'on peut trouver au 21e siècle sur les routes. Ses mains étaient nues, dévoilant le Pacte qui le liait à Alois. C'était le Pedobearmode de Claude Faustus du genre : " Je vais te bouffeeeer ". S'approchant dangereusement du petit enfant, Ciel, leva sa main droite ( celle où il porte sa chevalière ) et l'écrasa de façon magistrale sur la joue gauche du démon dans une bruit clair._

_En plus d'une belle marque rouge, ce pauvre Claude avait la marque de la bague sur le visage, inutile de dire que cela faisait très classe. Il remonta ses lunettes et se recoiffa d'un air très digne. Les fans de Claude se transformèrent en fontaine de sang, tandis que les anti-Claude firent un bref " ERK " de dégoût. Tandis qu'il se la jouait grave, Ciel en avait profité pour s'éclipser, et aller en direction du salon. Décidément, il mettait réellement sa vie en péril dans ce jeu stupide. _

_La nouvelle présentatrice frappa à la porte des Phantomhive afin de voir par elle-même, la situation. ( La pauvre avait été, par sécurité, mise à l'écart des deux manoirs. Seuls les caméra-mans pouvaient entrer, et encore, c'était à leurs risques et périls ). Claude, majordome des Phantomhive, ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer. Il l'amena dans la pièce où se détendait ENFIN ( * ) Ciel._

_- Bonjour Comte. fit-elle en entrant._

_- Bonjour. Pardonnez mon impolitesse, mais à qui ai-je l'honneur ?_

_- Ah c'est vrai. Je suis la nouvelle présentatrice de l'émission, je m'appelle Katia et je suis également la remplaçante de l'autre ex-présentatrice._

_- Ex ?_

_- Suite à son altercation avec le Comte Trancy, elle est comme qui dirait devenue folle. A l'heure où je vous parle, elle se trouve en hôpital psychiatrique_

_- Je vois. Quelle est la raison de votre visite ?_

_- Je viens uniquement pour voir si tout va bien... Mais dites moi, votre majordome est bizarre. Pourquoi a-t-il une trace rouge ainsi qu'une marque d'anneau sur la joue ? Essaye-t-il de lancer une nouvelle mode ?_

_- Haha, laissez donc. Ne vous occuper pas de cet idiot. Il risquerait de s'en prendre à votre vie..._

_- Euh ? Je vais vous laisser Comte. Au revoir._

_Et elle sortit de la pièce. Mais avant quitter le manoir, elle s'attarda un instant sur la décoration de la demeure. Et plus exactement sur ses occupants : des toiles d'araignées traînaient dans tout les coins. Soudain, les lumières des bougies s'éteignirent alors qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de vent. Intriguée, Katia continua son chemin à taton, et c'est alors qu'elle aperçut deux yeux rouges qui la regardaient fixement. _

_- Allons, pourquoi nous quitter si subitement ? fit une voix grave. _

_- Que ? Quoi ? Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la femme, paniquée. Que voulez-vous ?_

_- Je suis un démon. Laissez vous sombrer dans la folie, vendez-moi votre âme..._

_- Ja-Jamais ! _

_- Dans ce cas, vous serez à tout jamais prise dans ma toile... _

_- Au secours !_

_Katia courut encore plus vite qu'Ushain Bolt et Christophe Lemaître réunis, sortant tel un éclair du manoir._

_Claude ricana dans son coin, fier de lui. Il faisait toujours son petit effet. Des pas pressés descendirent deux par deux les marches de l'escalier puis PAF ! Il venait de se recevoir une seconde baffe, sur la joue droite cette fois. Autant faire les deux cotés non ? Ça fait quand même moins crétin. La pauvre victime de cette maltraitance soupira puis gagna les cuisines. Ciel quant à lui retourna dans le salon._

_Katia, après s'être suffisamment éloignée de la propriété, prit un fiacre en direction du manoir des Trancy, encore terrifiée de ce qu'elle avait vu... Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de faire le point sur sa visite, elle était arrivée chez les Trancy. Sebastian l'attendait. En tant que bon majordome, il invita la jeune femme à entrer au manoir. Et quelle surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit l'intérieur ! Le sol était couvert de saletés, d'araignées crevées notemment. ( Pour éliminer les arachnides, faites appel à Sebastian Michaelis, mais ne comptez pas sur lui pour nettoyer ensuite, sauf si vous mettez votre âme en contre-partie ). Elle marcha donc sur la pointe des pieds, telle une ballerine, semblant danser au milieu de ces cadavres d'araignées. Le majordome la conduisit au près de son détesté maître._

_- Monsieur, vous avez de la visite._

_- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Alois intrigué._

_- Je suis la remplaçante de l'ancienne présentatrice. Je me nomme Katia. J'ai été envoyée par l'équipe de production pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. _

_- Tout va bien vous pouvez repartir ! ronchonna le Comte._

_- Monsieur ne le sait peut-être pas, mais j'ai invité madame à prendre le thé de l'après-midi avec vous. ricana le démon. _

_- Je veux être tranquille ! Je ne veux pas de ton thé ! Tu serais capable d'y avoir mis du poison ou je ne sais quoi dedans. Ramène la dans son fiacre !_

_- Madame, veuillez me suivre, le thé est servi._

_Katia suivit le majordome dans la salle de réception où était servi le thé. Finalement, Alois rejoignit les deux personnes, en gromelant quelque chose d'à peine audible. _

_- Ah ! Excusez-moi, où sont les toilettes ? demanda la présentatrice, légèrement embarrassée._

_- Au fond du couloir. répondit Sebastian. _

_Sebastian profita de l'absence de l'invité pour servir le thé. Une fois fait, il se retira. Alois était seul dans cette grande pièce. Il fixait attentivement sa tasse, dont la couleur rougeâtre laissait perplexe. Qu'avait donc mis son majordome dedans ? Ne désirant pas le moins du monde boire cet étrange breuvage, il échangea sa tasse avec celle de la femme, toujours absente. Elle revint enfin et s'assit en face du Comte._

_- Buvez, je vous en prie. Dites moi ce que vous penser de ce thé. Il est fait à partir des plantes de mon jardin._

_Et Katia bu. Dommage pour elle._

_- Il est délicieux. fit elle en souriant._

_- Mh... Puis-je vous poser une question ?_

_- Oui laquelle ?_

_- Si l'on vous proposait d'exaucer vos voeux en échange de votre âme, que feriez-vous ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Concluez un pacte avec mon majordome, et il fera tout ce que vous voudrez._

_Le Comte Trancy n'avait qu'une idée en tête, mettre un terme au Pacte de Ciel et Sebastian. Pourquoi se demanda le public ? Juste pour les séparer... Il était jaloux de la complicité qu'il y avait entre eux deux._

_- Je ne comprends pas bien..._

_- Vendez votre âme au diable !_

_- Mais ... _

_- Et il exaucera n'importe quel voeu !_

_- N-non..._

_- Laissez vous tenter, allons ne soyez pas effrayée~_

_- Non ! Laissez moi !_

_Et rebelotte, la pauvre Katia fila à toute allure ! Cette fois-ci à la vitesse d'une formule 1 ! Dans les couloirs, elle croisa Sebastian, intrigué par le comportement de cette dernière. Et pour la seconde fois en une journée, elle sortit en trombe de la demeure du diable. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour._

_Elle retourna rapidement aux bureaux des producteurs. ( ** )_

_La plupart d'entre vous étaient en train de crier à Katia d'accepter le Pacte, alors que certains étaient prêts à étrangler cette pauvre chanceuse. Qui ne rêverait pas de passer un contrat avec le très sexy Sebastian Michaelis ? _

_Et c'est la fin de l'émission ! Merci à vous de l'avoir suivi ! Et à demain pour un troisième épisode de " On a échangé nos majordomes ! " _

_Ciao les amis~ ( clin d'oeil de la rédactrice )_

_FLASH SPÉCIAL /!\ _

_La présentatrice Katia vient d'être envoyée à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Londres en plus d'une bonne diarrhée, sans doute due au thé " empoisonné " des Trancy ! Ceux qui souhaitent aller lui dire deux mots le peuvent. Enfin, si vous ne souhaitez pas intenter à sa vie. ( rire )_

_Mesdemoiselles, mesdames et monsieurs, rester assis, ne quittez pas votre siège, n'éteignez pas votre poste, voici les coulisses de l'émission !_

_PARTIE CACHÉE _

_* Retrouvons en interview notre Comte Phantomhive !_

_Présentateur remplaçant : Comte, pouvez-vous nous expliquer votre " ENFIN " dans la phrase " Ciel pouvait ENFIN se reposer " ?_

_Ciel : Voyez-vous, avoir un dém... majordome qui cherche sans arrêt un moyen de vous tuer, ce n'est pas de tout repos. Pff... Vivement que la semaine se termine !_

_Présentateur : Euuh, très bien... Merci pour votre attention._

_** Revenons un instant sur le départ de Katia !_

_Après être revenue aux bureaux des producteurs, la pauvre femme expliqua tout les détails de sa journée : elle avait rencontré ce qui ressemblait à un démon, des yeux rouges et brillant dans le noir, lui murmurant des paroles miéleuses pour l'attirer dans sa toile..._

_Puis elle avait rencontré le Comte Trancy, qui lui avait proposé de vendre son âme au diable en échange de n'importe quel voeu. _

_Une chose était sûre, ces quatre participants n'étaient pas normaux..._

_Bien entendu, personne ne crut cette pauvre Katia. La rédactrice décida, dans sa grande bontée ( ce qui est très rare je précise ), de lui offrir des vacances forcées chez les fous._

_oooooooooo_

_Je précise que cette fic ne reflète en rien mes goûts, quoique -w- ... Je n'ai rien contre Claude, Alois, Ciel et Sebastian. Je ne fais que les utiliser tels des pions pour créer quelque chose de tout et n'importe quoi. De plus j'aime beaucoup l'Angleterre._

_Voilà, dans le prochain chapitre, le premier acte entre Alois et Sebastian commence, tandis que chez Ciel, rien ne change. Enfin, vous verrez au prochain chapitre ;) rendez-vous à la suite. _

_Review pour aider la rédactrice à payer l'hôpital psychiatrique pour les deux présentatrices ( à ce train là, on va carrément l'acheter l'hosto . ), et l'Immodium pour notre chère Katia. ( Méchant Alois èé Sebastian va te foutre une fessée tu vas voir ! * sort * )_


End file.
